<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Отдай свое сердце на конкурс машин by szelena, WTF Cyberpunk 2021 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883237">Отдай свое сердце на конкурс машин</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena'>szelena</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/WTF%20Cyberpunk%202021'>WTF Cyberpunk 2021 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rammstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Drama, M/M, Robots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:29:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/WTF%20Cyberpunk%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ученый и изобретатель Кристиан Лоренц создает на конкурс уникального робота, а потом понимает, что не хочет делиться им ни с кем. Предыстория к "Ангелу".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Till Lindemann/Christian Lorenz | Flake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Отдай свое сердце на конкурс машин</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590803">Ангел</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena">szelena</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/WTF%20Cyberpunk%202021">WTF Cyberpunk 2021 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>— Мне кажется, они выглядят довольно скучно, даже если крутые по функционалу.</p><p>Кристиан проходит вдоль выставленных в ряд роботов аэросекции. Сейчас это тестовые образцы от разных институтов со всего мира, а после конкурсных испытаний будут выбраны те, что выиграют тендер. Рихард останавливается, задрав голову, и осматривает устремленный вверх аппарат, похожий на ракету, сияющий бирюзовым и серебром.</p><p>— А мне нравится. Весьма современно. Хорошо, что многие так широко смотрят на понятие робота с летательной функцией. Даже вон, какой-то черный куб в наличии. Я бы не отказался от такой службы доставки.</p><p>Кристиан пожимает плечами.</p><p>— Мне не нравится это упрощение до геометрических форм. Ведь сейчас есть такие возможности, в том числе, по материалам, а все сводится к этому примитиву.</p><p>— Ну не андроидов с крыльями же делать, раз оно летать должно, — фыркает Рихард. Не услышав ответа, он оборачивается к собеседнику и прыскает со смеху, увидев, как тот серьезен. — Только прошу, не говори, что собираешься делать такое сам. От тебя теперь очень ждут участия в этом конкурсе, а после повышения так тем более.</p><p>— Разглашать детали будущих проектов запрещено, так что ничего не скажу, не дождешься, — Кристиан улыбается и пихает его в плечо. — Да я сам пока не уверен, с чем подаваться. А ведь новый проект мог бы быть нашим общим, если бы ты не решил уйти в частную практику.</p><p>— Каждый раз, когда я гуляю по таким гигантским павильонам, мне бывает немного жаль, это правда, но… — Рихард разводит руками, — все же я предпочитаю чинить чужих роботов и потихоньку делать поштучных кастомных, чем зависеть от решения корпорации, или тем более как-то быть связанным с военными.</p><p>Кристиан заметно мрачнеет.</p><p>— Да уж, меня тоже напрягает увеличения сотрудничества с разведкой. Самый страшный сон — это что мои изобретения обратят в оружие против моей воли, но… пока сотрудничество кажется терпимым. Таких ресурсов для работы на данный момент больше мне нигде не получить.</p><p>— Может быть, со своим новым проектом вырвешься куда-нибудь на новое место.</p><p>— Может быть.</p><p>Они выходят за пределы павильона. Рихард указывает на конструкцию, похожую на стадион, вдалеке.</p><p>— Завтра там будут испытания роботов летной секции. Ты же придешь? Я забронировал пару мест в первом ярусе.</p><p>— Посмотреть как робот-куб уронит свой тестовый мешочек тебе на голову? Спрашиваешь.</p><p>Оба смеются. Кристиан думает, что скучал по старому другу. А еще, что если бы они по прежнему работали вместе, а он и впрямь решил бы делать андроида с крыльями, Рихард бы бесконечно его подначивал, но на самом деле  они были бы отличной командой. Несмотря на повышение он сомневается, что его идеи действительно получат должную поддержку в институте, а работники лаборатории станут его единомышленниками, работая не только по субординации. Кристиан смотрит на пробегающую мимо робо-собаку, больше похожую на параллелепипед. В конце концов, люди не могут наслаждаться минимализмом вечно.</p><p>***</p><p>— Доктор Лоренц, как вам в новом корпусе?</p><p>— Отлично, — кивает Кристиан, — эти лаборатории как раз подойдут для конкурсного проекта.</p><p>— Собираетесь подаваться? Наконец-то. А в какую секцию?</p><p>— Аэро.</p><p>— Если я вас хоть немного знаю, их ждет противовес модному геометрическому минимализму! Кто-то должен это сделать!</p><p>Кристиану еле удается отбиться от очередного заинтересованного коллеги, и когда двери лаборатории наконец смыкаются за его спиной, он с облегчением выдыхает. Интерес к его работе с одной стороны льстит, с другой, он понимает, что в большинстве своем это не более чем болтовня, а иногда и с оттенком зависти. На конкурс всегда охотнее брали новые имена, чем авторов провалившихся прежде проектов, а многие его коллеги подавались уже не раз.</p><p>Кристиан подходит к отсеку за силовым полем. Не то что бы объект внутри представляет какую-то опасность. Это даже пока толком не приняло общих очертаний. В будущем у него будет сила, во много раз превосходящая его собственную, но Кристиан прежде всего хочет сам защитить свое творение от любых угроз. Силовое поле разблокируется только по его коду или скану сетчатки. Кто-то скажет, что он перестраховывается или уже обзавелся порядочной паранойей, пусть.</p><p>Голограмма с проекциями фигуры и расчетами разворачивается вдоль всей стены. Аэросекция, конечно. Кристиан вспоминает шуточное замечание Рихарда про андроида с крыльями.
 Стать объектом насмешек на самом деле совсем не пугало, если ему все же удастся осуществить задуманное — это будет очень малая плата. Но он все больше сомневается, что стоило подаваться на конкурс. Дело даже не в любви публики и корпораций к минимализму. То, что он начал создавать, чем дальше, тем сильнее становится личным, и представлять, что это будут тиражировать массово, очень не хочется. Подаваться на конкурс, изначально стремясь избежать победы, Кристиану всегда казалось глупым. К тому же, никогда не знаешь, не выстрелит ли проект как раз своей непохожестью на тенденции моды. Иногда оглашенные результаты тендеров вызывали всеобщее недоумение. 
Но пока все вокруг искренне или не очень подбадривают его участие, он решает молчать. Стоит доделать объект и только тогда принимать окончательное решение. Для себя Кристиан давно прозвал проект “Ангелом”, но стоит все же дать ему официальное название. Одна за одной в нужной графе появляются буквы, особенное значение которым придает только он сам.</p><p>TILL LINDEMANN.</p><p>Подумав, он оставляет только “LINDEMANN”. Пусть имя, если оно действительно пригодится, останется только для них двоих.</p><p>Графики, формулы и проекции отдельных фрагментов окружают повсюду. Пока едва ли собран скелет, но скоро все начнет принимать настоящую форму. Сердце в груди горит.</p><p>Выдуманный образ, который он никогда не встречал, но всю жизнь хотел визуализировать. Для этого требовались огромные ресурсы и сложные технологии, которые стали доступны только сейчас. 
Он не будет стандартизированным, прилизанным и модельным, чего всегда ожидают от человекоподобных роботов. Кристиан смотрит на голограмму мощной тяжеловесной фигуры, и в голову закрадываются мерзкие мысли, не повторяет ли он Виктора Франкенштейна, создавшего монстра просто потому, что мог, а сам монстр оказался совершенно чужим в окружающем мире. Справедливо ли создавать того, кого очень многие не примут? Кто с очень большой вероятностью будет единственным в своем роде и поэтому окажется обречен на одиночество? 
Кристиан зажмуривается, прогоняя видение. Виктор бросил свое создание, в этом все дело. Сам он никогда не сделает такого, даже если все получится не совсем так, как задумано. И что бы ни сказали потом другие, сам он никогда бы не назвал того, кого собирается создать, монстром. Для него он будет самым прекрасным на свете.</p><p>***</p><p>Кристиан все чаще работает один, придумывая помощникам по проекту другие задания или даже давая выходные. К счастью, среди них нет фанатичных трудоголиков, мечтающих заниматься именно этой разработкой, поэтому никто не докладывает начальству. Тем не менее Кристиан понимает, что безвозвратно портит с ними отношения, ведь прежде всего коллеги предполагают, что он им не доверяет. Кроме того, что проект секретен, потому что все еще заявлен на конкурс, все новейшие разработки этого сектора в институте стали закрытой информацией. Это дает определенные преимущества и защищает от воровства технологий, но в то же время уже породило новую волну промышленного шпионажа. Возвращаясь домой в своем маленьком аэрокаре, в те дни, когда не ночует прямо в лаборатории, Кристиан думает, что НИИ все больше похож на военную базу и это начинает пугать. Пока все его мысли заняты “Линдеманном”, но позже обо всем этом стоит задуматься серьезнее.</p><p>***</p><p>Лаборатория погружена в полумрак, кроме участка с силовым полем. Яркий свет очерчивает тяжеловесную фигуру с огромными крыльями. Они складываются как и у птиц, не выступая за форму тела, их даже можно снять: в районе лопаток синтетическая кожа постепенно переходит в броню и механические крепления, но сейчас Кристиану хочется видеть свое творение во всем его величии. Он снова закусывает губу до крови. Завтра начинается новый этап: активация мозга и нервной системы. Тогда будет понятно, станет этот проект реализацией его мечты или настоящим кошмаром. Пока что он может наслаждаться совершенством сходства образа из его воображения и того, что стоит перед ним сейчас.</p><p>Кристиан касается его груди, синтетическая кожа наощупь ничем не отличается от настоящей. Волосы, мягкость, упругость мышц, — все потрясающе реалистично. Кристиан уже вскользь слышал насмешки про фетишизм, и мог только представлять, что будут говорить за его спиной или даже в лицо, когда проект будет выведен из секретного статуса, но ему абсолютно все равно, если то, что он создал, будет по-настоящему жить. Он делает шаг ближе, осторожно роняя голову на плечо, испещренное имплантами. 
Технология управления крыльями требовала некоторых модификаций тела, и хотя такие возможности были, пока что Кристиан не собирался прятать импланты под кожу. Кроме того, что это бы усложнило ремонт, металл, искусно впаянный в кожу, выглядит по-настоящему красиво. Ему ужасно хочется, чтобы эти огромные руки прижали его к себе со всей своей бережной силой. На самом деле, не считая крыльев, “Линдеманн” немногим больше и мощнее обычного человека, но сам Кристиан всегда отличался тощим телосложением, и поэтому сейчас на фоне своего творения смотрится крайне хрупко. Он пока сдерживается называть его по имени, решив сам для себя, что сделает это, только если машину действительно удастся оживить как задумано.
 Кожа под его руками теплая, искусственная кровеносная система работает исправно. Это чистая блажь, разумеется. Нагрев не несет никакой функции, кроме как сделать еще более похожим на человека. 
Кристиан хмыкает, вспомнив, что впервые обогрев стали применять для человекоподобных секс-роботов, после того как их стали сдавать обратно, заявляя, что холодная кожа вызывает ассоциации с трупом. Одно время он работал в этой сфере, чтобы максимально изучить создание реалистичных моделей на практике, однако это наскучило довольно быстро. Только самые элитные проекты еще представляли какой-то интерес, но чаще всего это походило на конвейер. 
Все возможное время Кристиан посвящал изучению позитронного мозга и нервной системы и завтра предстоит узнать, что же из этого вышло. Он очень хочет, чтобы настал завтрашний день, и боится. Он смог создать оболочку, соответствующую своему воображению, но будет ли соответствовать задуманному личность? Очень многое задумано с возможностью развития, а не запрограммировано полностью.</p><p>Кристиан запрокидывает голову, всматриваясь в застывшие глаза, отливающие голубым и зеленым. Печальные, прекрасные, так похожие на человеческие, но пока пугающие своей неподвижностью. Кристиан зарывается пальцами в его черные волосы, сердце колотится у самого горла. Только один раз. Он позволит себе это только один раз, и до тех пор, пока личность не сформируется полностью, даже не будет об этом думать. Это уже слишком большие надежды, на которые он не имеет права. 
Он впечатывается поцелуем в неподвижные четко очерченные губы, и сердце с грохотом падает вниз, пересчитав все ребра. Он так глупо увлечен тем, кого сам себе придумал. Сейчас так сложно убеждать себя, что цель проекта — создать новую уникальную жизнь, а не просто удовлетворить фантазии.</p><p>Компьютер булькает оповещением о новом сообщении, и Кристиан вздрагивает, отшатываясь от застывшей фигуры. Это всего лишь напоминание о том, что на конкурс нужно предоставить предварительные материалы через два месяца. 
У Кристиана вырывается нервный смешок. Почему он вообще ввязался в эту показуху? Отдавать на конкурс его “Линдеманна” — это все равно, что отдавать свое собственное сердце для оценки и тиражирования. Даже если с оживлением будут проблемы, он готов над этим работать. 
Пальцы с усилием сжимают край стола. Он придумает какую-нибудь нормальную причину, чтобы их оставили в покое и дали больше времени на усовершенствование. Пусть его называют фриком хоть все вокруг. Еще никогда он не был к своей мечте так близко.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>